Librarian
She tries to keep to herself and stay out of trouble, but her luck doesn't let her. Reads a lot. Studies a lot. Personality She's quite shy when first meeting someone new but warms up quickly. Often times she tries too hard to please everyone. Has trouble sticking up for herself. Loves to learn new things, and never hesitates to consume new information. That is, she once was. Now, she has acquired great power, and power changes people. History She lived a normal life with her parents until she graduated school and traveled to her current residence to learn from the head Librarian. Skills and Items Items *'<>', Superior: A high level grimoire from Truffle's armory. Bonus to Kno (60) and Per (30). *'<>', Superior: Reading glasses designed to be ergonomic. Somehow helps you read faster. Bonus to Kno (60) and Man (30). *'<>', Superior: Made for the bourgeois. Makes you feel richer. Bonus to Man (50) and Kno (40). Librarian * Bookworm: You've spent much much time reading. You have a random chance of knowing trivia for no reason. * Libre Snark: Social tact nonexistent... Kind of. People find it difficult to figure out when you are telling lies. * Dust Resistant: You have spent many hours living in filthy dust from books. You are resistant to gases/vapors/airborne poisons. Wizard *'Adept Spellcaster': You focus on casting spells at the fastest speed possible for combat. In addition, you learn spells quickly. You are able to learn spells from books or instruction. When studying under a Magician that is a higher Tier than you, you learn spells twice as quickly. *'All Skill': You are able to trace mana residue left over from spells back to their original owner. You are able to see Mana, albeit with difficulty. *'Improved Magic Arts:' You are able to use basic magical spells listed below. Due to your skill at magic, you cast them 33% faster. They deal 25% more damage. **'Magic Missile' (E): You shoot a little bit of Magic at the enemy. **'Magic Barrier' (D): You generate a magical barrier to block an attack, with strength up to 50% of your Man stat. **'Blinding Net' (D): Create a concentrated burst of mana that explodes in light and sound when broken by force. Affects only a small area. Can linger for an hour. **'Item Summoning' (D): You can summon items from a specified location (currently set to: Atelier in North Town. Appears somewhere near you, wherever you choose. Similarly, you can send items to that location. **'Chain Lightning ©': A low damage attacking spell, but the lightning strikes up to 5 enemies. Casts relatively quickly at the cost of damage. **'Mana Bola' ©: Throw bolas made with your mana. Their size and strength depend on the mana you use in creating them. If they strike an enemy, they do no damage but can entangle the enemy, immobilizing them. Sufficiently long bolas will bind the enemy. **'Debilitating Poison' (B): Enchant a Magic Missile to poison an enemy. Kills an ordinary human in 4800/Mana seconds. Reduces the poisoned target's Str and Agl by Mana/4 while they suffer from the poison. Effect lasts 5 seconds. Debilitating Poison cannot stack. **'Blink' (A): Teleport up to a distance of (Man/50) meters. The cast time is inversely proportional to your Knowledge. The teleport is instant, and moves you by adjusting your position instantaneously. Cast by focusing on the location, even if it is out of sight. Replaces the matter at your location with you. **'Nurse Lord's Rejection' (A): Calls upon the power of the legendary Nurse Lord. Undoes the damage on any limb, returning it to its normal state. Can be cast from a range with sufficient prep time. May only be used once a day. Cannot remove curses/negative effects/etc, but can reattach limbs. **'Basic Scrying', Human (D): Learn the general location of a specific person. **'Remote Telepathy' ©: Speak to a given target within a given range of approximately Truffle Kingdom's radius. Only one way. **'Trance' (A): A toggle on/off passive. While Trance is off, every time an enemy is struck by a spell, they gain a counter of "Marked" (max 10) for the remainder of the fight. When you turn Trance on for the first time in a fight, instantly regain 25% of your Man. While Trance is on, Librarian's Per is decreased by 50% (minimum decrease of 100) and her Kno is increased by that amount. Damaging spells will consume all stacks of "Marked" to deal a bonus 10% damage for each stack after applying a stack of "Marked." Toggling Trance consumes no mana. Adventurer *'Plot-Granted Quick Learning': You learn quickly as a result of plot powers! Rather abstract, but a mysterious force is helping you learn skills and combat extremely quickly. *'Adventurer's Guide': If your Perception is higher than an NPC's Knowledge, you can see past the enemy's lies. *'Adventurer's Plot Armor, Brain Edition': Your mana may kick in and substitute for Endurance to save your life once per quest. Relationships *She has a pretty good relationship with her parents, but thinks they are overprotective. *The Sixth: He seems to favor her. Trivia *Librarian's Theme *She wears glasses for reading but can see distances just fine. *Her goal is to one day discover lost knowledge and invent new forms of magic. *Maki's character